1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air conditioning drains and more particularly, to a drainage device with a low-noise drainage shell for air-conditioning equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan patent M307732 discloses a low-vibration drainage device for air-conditioning equipment, wherein an drainage partition block extends from a inner wall of a drainage chamber and gradually reduces in width toward the distal end thereof and terminates in a pointed tip to divide the inside space of the drainage chamber into an accommodation trough and a drainage trough in communication with each other; a drainage blade located in the accommodation trough and rotatable to expel water out of the accommodation trough toward the drainage trough for discharge through a drainage pipe.
Because the distal end of the drainage partition block of the aforesaid prior art design is a pointed tip, it will disturb the induced flow of water during rotation of the drainage blade, causing noises.